Desires Left Untold
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses has been feeling rather odd for most of the morning so he takes a quick bath hoping to relieve himself from Ramses' constant image of him being naked. Let's just say it doesn't seem like Moses will get out of trouble this time... RamsesXMoses


**This one is sort of a humorous type…**

**Summary: Moses is feeling so alive after seeing his brother act like a king. He feels strange feelings for the man that he had not ever had before so what are they and what is it that drives him to do strange things with his body parts down below? **

**Ramses catches Moses in the act of doing one of these many strange things and asks the man about it. Moses gets embarrassed and tries to tell Ramses the truth but how can you tell someone what you are doing if they are the source for this feeling? Moses feels these desires should be left untold!**

**WARNING: Shounen-ai BoyXBoy interaction!**

**Disclaimer: I'll only say so again, I do not own the Prince of Egypt movie.**

* * *

><p>A surge and a rush of electricity went through Moses' body as he moved his hand around more and more, feeling which place felt better in which spot and only thought of one person in mind; his brother, Ramses. Oh yes, Moses had strange thoughts of seeing Ramses naked and knew what the man looked like underneath the white cloth because they used to bathe together as children. But these days, the brothers had no time for baths as they were always busy preparing and getting ready for just another day of observing slavers and the way they treated the slaves. Moses shuddered again as he felt another wave of warmth pass through him and felt as though he were about to make water come from below his waist. But it was not water nor was it yellow water. In fact, it was creamy, squishy and sticky to the touch. It was a strange feeling touching the white small drops that had splashed up onto his bare, dark, tanned chest and his white cloth that hung over his spread out legs where his hand was touching the thing that made everything dizzy in his mind.<p>

Moses quickly thought to clean himself up and went to the royal baths where some of the women servants stood and waited if their young masters were to come or if the queen or king themselves were going to come in any second, the women would be on their best behavior.

"Hello, Master Moses. Can I offer you a back rub today?" A young woman with black braids and beads of silver pieces stuck within the braids, stood up and spoke as Moses entered the chamber-like room.

The room itself was misty and had a nice fragrant smell to it. The baths were laid out as single baths, two of them right beside each other while a very large one was in the middle of the room. Moses stuck out his hand, telling the woman to "halt" and "Do not speak." She responded by letting her braids and head fall down as would any slave and or servant if in the presence of a royal.

"I'll take it alone, thank you. Leave me." The women nearby looked at each other in question but didn't dare question young Moses' orders and left the man to be alone in the baths.

Moses smiled as the last woman left the room, shutting the giant door behind her as she did. Moses unleashed the sash that was tied into a knot at the side of him and unraveled the white cloth that had been stained with the white glop of creamy liquid earlier. He stepped in the bath in the middle of the large room and took the white cloth with him. He was going to wash the white stains out so no one would know what he had been up to. To tell the truth in honesty, Moses didn't even know what he was doing. He had only been making his bed even though it were the job for servants to do, he thought to make his bed for himself and felt a surprise down below when he nudged up against the side of his bed.

And that was how it all started to how he got the stains on his new cloth. He hummed a tune while he did this and rubbed his hands with the cloth in the water, rubbing it to get the stains off. Moses let out a long breath after rubbing his hands together very roughly and quickly a little too quick for his cooling system to help cool him down in this what seemed to be a long time of a process.

'Now I was wishing for the servants to come do this for me…' Moses trailed off in thought not realizing who was coming into the bath behind him.

"Moses?" The said man stopped dead in his tracks. It could not be who he thought it was.

As if he wasn't thinking of the servants being a hindrance, it was his one desired person who came up in his mind quite often; a little too often for Moses' tastes. The man, Ramses, was looking at Moses and what was in his hands. He gave Moses a strange look and said, "What on earth are you doing to your cloth, Moses?" Ramses asked as he looked at the cloth once more.

Moses played it cool and tried hard not to let himself blurt out anything weird or unexpected and tried to remain as calm as he could. "I um…was feeling a little dirty, you know, the sun does that to you and you just feel the need to…what?" Moses saw that his brother was staring at something and he had to know what it was otherwise, he would regret not knowing what it was.

"What is that stuff on your hands?" Moses looked down at his hands and noticed that a small bit of the stains had washed off and stuck to him even in the water.

Moses began to freak out and hid his hands and cloth and all behind his back, backing up against the rim of the bath. "What thing, I don't see anything! You must be tired from such a long day of work, maybe you should rest a bit." Moses suggested, hoping it would make his brother leave much faster. But the man didn't budge.

"Father dismissed me because of my lack of knowledge on our latest statue. He says, 'If you are to be king, one must know all that there is to know about ones land.'." Ramses said and looked around noticing something was off.

"Well, you know father, he's a bit rough on the edges but he's got great wisdom!" Moses didn't care what he said as long as Ramses was leaving, he'd be safe; but from what and from who?

Ramses looked back at Moses and eyeballed him. Probably guessing what his younger brother could be up to. If there was a time Moses wished to be alone for a day, it was now. "You know, Moses. You've been acting rather…odd. Is there anything you're not telling me?" Ramses went to circle Moses but the young man saw this and tried to hold the cloth as best as he could for quite a while until Ramses was done circling.

"I uh…just wasn't feeling too well to be asleep so I took a bit of a stroll and sort of…fell down a…ditch?" Moses could tell that his brother wasn't buying this as he was looking him up and down rather accusingly.

"I see. And did this ditch have white stuff all over it?" Moses was not sure what to say to the other man.

'What white stuff, I got rid of it all!" Moses thought as he searched around like a mad man only to find that the man was pulling his leg.

"Ramses, you've got to learn to work on your laughing abilities." The young man made sure every ounce was gone and got out of the bath, giving Ramses a full view of his behind.

Moses was fine with giving his brother a bit of a look if only for the day. It was after all, the only day they've had together being in the baths at the same time. But for some reason, there was something creepy with the way it was so quiet all of a sudden. Moses was about to tie his white, clean cloth back over his hips when he felt something touch him from behind. He had not even gotten his cloth wrapped completely around his waist when he felt a pair of hands on his sides. He jumped with surprise and saw Ramses standing right behind him, dripping wet.

"Rather jumpy, aren't you?" Moses was feeling the same way he did in the room only there was nothing to budge up against so why was he feeling so weird?

Ramses wrapped his arms around his brother to calm the man down a few notches while he breathed into Moses' ear. Moses himself was stunned to feel his desired person standing behind him while whispering into his ear. It was a dream of a life time. But there was still one thing he had on his mind. Seeing Ramses' naked body kept popping back up as it did back in the room earlier.

Moses shivered slightly at his brother's hands touching his still, wet body. If only they could remain an eternity like this for the rest of their daily lives.

"_I shall never tell my secret to you…" _ Moses whispered into Ramses' ear as he turned his body around, facing Ramses, his naked body, drenched and soaked with an ever lasting smell that lingered as part of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Was hoping to go farther but it didn't seem right for this moment. **


End file.
